Careful who you invite
by Skovko
Summary: Lulu has been dealing with a stalker for a long time and she's finally had enough. She texts him back that he can come and she gets silence in return. Was it really that simple or will there be a bigger surprise in the morning?


Another night, another text. Another threat, another empty promise. Or were those promises empty? Lulu stared at her phone at the unknown number. She had tried many times figuring out who this man was but the number was unlisted and he never answered when she called. Only texts.

She had stopped answering a long time ago but that didn't stop the texts from coming. All the little details he knew. What she wore, what hotel she was at, her backstage talk with other talents. He was always near and he had to be working for the company as well. Maybe a wrestler, maybe a backstage crew member. He never told her who he was.

 _"I wanna fuck you so bad and I'm going to one day very soon. I'll pound your little, pink pussy until you scream. Do you want me to make you scream? Do you want me to make you beg for more like the little slut you are? Do you want me to come to your room and fuck you harder than ever before? I'll come, Lulu. One day I'll come."_

He was obsessed with her and not in a good way. She was so tired. Sometimes those texts kept coming all through the night and she could be sure they would come during daytime too. She just wanted it to stop. She lifted her phone and texted back for the first time in over a month.

 _"Then come. Get it over with."_

She waited ten long minutes but nothing came back in return. Could it really have been that simple? Someone trying to scare her and now that she had thrown an open invitation out there, he was too scared to actually act on it. She dropped her phone down on the floor next to the bed and went to sleep.

She woke up to knocking on the door. The sun was up high, telling her it was morning. She made a grumpy noise. She had slept better than she had done in weeks and now someone pulled her out of bed before time. She got up and moved towards the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.  
"It's Jimmy!" He called back.

She had no idea what one of the twins was doing there but she knew him well so she unlocked the door and opened. He pushed his way through and slammed it shut before her mind could even register what was happening.

"What the fuck, Jimmy?" She asked.  
"I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave in," he grabbed her hips. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

She finally realized what was happening. It had been Jimmy all along. The thought had never crossed her mind. She considered him a friend. His wife was her friend. This was wrong on so many levels.

"No!" She moved out of his arms.

A look of anger came over his face as he grabbed her again, harder this time, and forced her down on the bed.

"Jimmy, stop! Think of Naomi!" She pleaded.  
"She won't know because you won't tell!" He sneered. "And who is she gonna believe, hmm? A casual friend or her husband?"

He leaned back and hooked his fingers in her panties. She wasn't gonna let it happen. She started fighting back, only to see that angry look again.

"Lie still!" He shouted.

He threw a fist into her temple and she felt dizzy. She heard him unzip his pants but her vision was too blurry to focus on anything. Fingers pushed her panties aside and he moved around a bit to line himself up at her entrance.

"No, Jimmy," she whispered.

She cried out in pain as he pushed forward. She wasn't wet enough or ready to take him but he didn't care. It wasn't about her. It was never about her to begin with. It was about what he wanted, and right now he was taking it.

"You feel so good," he leaned over her and cradled her head in his arm while his thrusts continued. "I've waited so long for this, Lulu. So fucking long, you little tease."

All she could do was lie there and wait for him to be done. Her head pounded in pain but it was nothing compared to the other pain he gave her. The pain that tore through her entire body and soul. She would never be the same again.

He let out a loud groan and held still. It felt like hours as he laid there on top of her, not moving one bit, but it was probably only a matter of seconds. He finally raised his head and kissed the same temple he had hit as if it would make it all better.

"Thanks, Lulu," he said. "Let's do it again some other time."

His body left hers but she still felt more heavy than ever. She heard him zip his pants again and then the door to her room opened and closed. All there was left to hear was her own breathing and her sobs that slowly filled the room.


End file.
